While efforts have previously been made to provide removable types of sidewall trim members that can be affixed in or to a pneumatic tire sidewall, it has been difficult to provide attractive pneumatic tire trim members that can be positively secured in place on, or in combination with, a pneumatic tire sidewall so as to remain in good operative engagement therewith over a long service life.
Previous effort to resolve these problems have included the use of removable sidewall or trim members wherein a radially inner edge or flange section is physically interlocked between the tire bead and the wheel flange when the tire is deflated and is being positioned on the wheel. Such sidewalls are objectionable because they are relatively difficult to mount and dismount. Other efforts have included the attempted securing of the tire sidewall to the tire and wheel assembly by means of a wheel cover or hub cap that attaches and engages with a radial inner portion of the sidewall to secure it in place.
Other prior art, exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,128,815, 3,164,192 and 3,258,050 for example, utilizes annular flexible tire trim members that engage a sidewall of a tire via coupling means that include continuous annular grooves and lips on the sidewall members and the tire sidewalls. These circumferentially continuous coupling means may also utilize male or female coupling means on the tire sidewall to match a complementary female or male coupling means provided on the inner face of the sidewall covering. A recurring problem with this continuous type of coupling or retention means is that once disengagement is initiated at any one point, it will rapidly continue until the entire member is removed. In addition, even if but a portion of the sidewall member is damaged, it detracts from the appearance of the tire and the entire trim member must be replaced. Furthermore, individualized or personalized styling treatments, as may be desired by the end user, are generally not feasible.